There is known a substrate processing apparatus that places a substrate on a mounting table installed in a vacuum container, heats the substrate, and performs processes such as a film formation process, an etching process and the like on the substrate in a state in which the mounting table is rotated. In such a substrate processing apparatus, it is important to adjust the in-plane temperature distribution of the substrate because the in-plane temperature distribution of the substrate placed on the mounting table affects a deposition rate, an etching rate and the like.
The in-plane temperature distribution of the substrate is adjusted, for example, by installing a plurality of heating parts inside the mounting table and independently controlling the electric power to be supplied to the plurality of heating parts. The electric power is supplied from power sources installed in a corresponding relationship with the respective heating parts to the plurality of heating parts.
However, in a mounting table system in which the power sources are installed for a plurality of heating parts and in which the in-plane temperature distribution of a substrate is adjusted by supplying the electric power from the respective power sources to the respective heating parts, it is required to have the number of power sources to be the same as the number of heating parts. This poses a problem in that the system becomes larger in size.